


My Favorite Subordinate

by Dawnne



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnne/pseuds/Dawnne
Summary: 6O's work performance has been less than optimal. Leave it to the commander to reprimand her.





	My Favorite Subordinate

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the thought, "does 6O call her commander in bed?" because that's really fucking hot

At 19:02 6O gave a knock on the electronic door leading to the commander's quarters. It opened promptly, and the commander stood sternly with her arms crossed. 6O swallowed and kept her eye contact.

"You're late, 6O." The commander chastised.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered.

"Come inside," said the commander. She stepped back and gestured into the room with one arm. 6O nodded and stepped in.

It was messy. Wait, messy? She had expected nothing less than pristine conditions from the highest in command. Instead her eyes took in a large room--easily five times the size of her own--cluttered with clothes, papers, and accessories.

The commander paced towards where a white couch sat in the middle with an armchair placed across from it. "Please," she said, patting a cushion, "have a seat."

Nervous, she did as she was told, sitting on the middle cushion. The commander went to the other side of the room and took something out of a cabinet shelf that 6O couldn't see.

A moment later, the commander returned with a bottle of vodka and a glass full of ice. She sat in the armchair across from the couch, crossing her knees and keeping a serious look at the operator.

The commander poured a few shots of vodka over the ice and set the bottle down on the floor next to the chair. 6O didn't know what to think. Alcohol was not only a rarity on the bunker, but strictly forbidden. A strange relief came over her to see the commander breaking protocol this way.

6O watched the commander take a drink from the glass without wincing. No mixer, she thought. She broke their eye contact to look at the bottle on the floor. 90 proof.

"Do you know why I asked you to come today?" The commander asked.

6O shook her head. "No, sorry…"

She took another drink before placing the glass on the floor next to the bottle. "Allow me to explain, then."

6O looked back up at her face. She chewed the inside of her cheek until it hurt. Her knee bounced uncontrollably while she kept her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"Do you think my job is easy, 6O?" The commander said.

"Oh, no, not at all," 6O answered, a little too quickly. Her chest tightened every time she used her name.

The commander leaned to one side of her chair. "So tell me why, then," she paused, "you have chosen to ignore all of my correspondences telling you to not use the bunker server for your own personal material."

Oh no, 6O thought, Is she talking about the botanical encyclopedia I downloaded? "Um…"

"I'm not finished." The commander said coldly. She picked up her glass and took another drink. She rubbed her temple with the heel of her palm. "How often must I also remind you that emotions are prohibited?"

6O fidgeted even more, shrinking into herself. "I, um…"

The commander sighed. "Do you know what kind of shit I have to put up with every day? You using storage meant for confidential data. Scanners making modifications to flight units without permission. Rogue units eluding us. It's constant."

6O could see the redness in her eyes and the bags underneath them. The years and years of war and strife had left its mark on her, and judging by the progression of the battlefield, it would still be many more before she would know peace. 6O didn't think herself cut out for that kind of thing, and she held onto a moment of silent admiration. She felt glad to be led by someone so much stronger and more confident than her. Not just that, but so graceful and beautiful as well. 6O had admired her from afar for some time now.

"I expect better of you than this," the commander went on. She rose from her seat, still holding the glass.

6O looked up at the tall woman before her. "I'm sorry."

The commander frowned and drained the rest of her glass. She slammed the glass onto the table next to the couch, the unmelted ice clattering inside. She took a step towards 6O and placed her hand on the couch cushion behind her shoulder. "Today's going to be the last day that you disrespect me."

Shaken, 6O stared up at the other woman. Her chest tightened even more, and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Now, are you going to do better?" The commander asked.

6O nodded rapidly. "Yes,"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, commander." 6O said, her voice trembling.

"Good," the commander said. She removed her hand and slipped it under 6O's veil, cupping the side of her face. Her expression softened into an almost smug grin.

6O's eyes watered up and a tear now slid down her cheek, absorbing into the commander's glove.

The commander gently stroked 6O's cheek, which now grew hot in both embarrassment and nerves. "I'd like to keep you out of trouble," she said.

6O said nothing. She kept her gaze on the commander's face, not daring to look away. She wet her lips and swallowed. The commander had never been so close to her. She had never touched her before. Her pulse quickened, every second more tense than the last.

"I'll make it up to you," said 6O, finally finding her voice again.

Something that looked like interest crossed the commander's face with a twitch in her eyebrows followed by cocking her head to one side. "Is that so?"

"I'll do whatever I can," 6O answered, "whatever will please you."

The smug grin returned to the commander's face, no longer subtle. "Very well,"

The commander removed her hand from 6O's face and backed away, returning to her armchair. She crossed her legs again and leaned her elbow into the arm, making herself comfortable.

6O sat on the edge of the couch in perfect posture, impatiently waiting for the commander's orders. The tension was eating her alive.

"Strip for me," the commander ordered.

"Y-yes, commander," 6O nodded. She rushed to reach for the veil covering the lower half of her face.

"Slowly," the commander added. "Make it entertaining."

6O didn't reply. She stood and began removing her clothes, starting with her veil, placing it gently on the arm of the couch. Then came the gloves, one by one. She slowly reached down and unzipped the boots covering her legs, taking her time sliding them down her calves and off her feet. 6O then turned around to show the commander her backside as she reached up to the nape of her neck, unzipping the lacy garments covering her body. She slipped her arms out, one then the other, and rolled down the top. The clothes came all the way down past her waist and dropped to the floor, and she stepped out. She could feel her cold perspiration over her skin.

When she was left in only a black bra and panties, she risked a glance toward the woman on the chair behind her. The commander still had her eyes glued to her.

"Underwear, too," the commander made a stripping motion with her free hand.

6O turned away again and reached behind her back, unhooking the bra. Finally, she slipped her thumbs under each side of her panties and slowly, teasingly began to slide them down her legs. She pulled them off completely, and made a neat pile of her clothing on the arm of the couch with her veil. Then she began to turn towards her, her arms in front of her chest.

"Sit," said the commander. "And move your arms."

6O returned her arms to the sides of her body and quietly sat in the same place as before. The chilly air hit her bare skin, and her nipples stood stiff on her small, perky breasts.

The commander scanned her entire body, slowly, top to bottom. Her gaze lingered on 6O's breasts and again at her legs, clearly enjoying her view. "Good girl," she praised.

Goosebumps began to rise on 6O's skin as she sat exposed. She dug her fingernails into her legs in an attempt to keep herself from shivering. Time seemed to come to a halt.

"Now touch yourself," the commander said. With this order, she reached behind her head and loosed her blonde hair from its ponytail. She then reached for the zipper at the side of her dress and opened it but did not remove any of her clothes.

6O awkwardly glanced around the room. She knew she had to obey, but...wasn't this supposed to be a punishment? Was it so wrong for her to love the attention?

"I said touch yourself," the commander repeated when she hesitated. Her cheeks now had a rosy glow and an erotic pout had formed on her lips. The alcohol was beginning to affect her.

"Yes, commander." 6O loosened her grip on her thighs. She slid her palms against her skin, upwards and towards her chest. She dropped her gaze away from the commander and down towards her own body.

Holding her breath, 6O cupped her breasts in each hand and gave them a gentle squeeze. Slowly she massaged them and softly pinched her nipples, which had hardened even more in the cold air. Her sensitive nerves started to awaken.

Even without looking up again she could feel the commander watching her every move. Being seen like this both made her nervous and excited her. She felt her body temperature begin to rise despite the chill.

When her body ached with anticipation, she returned her hands to her thighs. Her knees spread apart, and here she took a moment and looked back up at the woman in front of her.

The commander kept her eyes on her. She now leaned onto one arm of the chair, tapping her fingers on the other. She repeatedly licked her lips as she hungrily watched the operator. The hair that had been previously tied back now began to fall into her face.

Aroused by her stare, 6O drew in a sharp breath and traced her hands delicately up her thighs. She gently passed her fingertips past the soft lips between her legs, surprised by her own wetness.

"Keep going," ordered the commander. The other woman stood from her chair again and began to remove her own dress, tossing it behind her onto the back of the armchair. She stood with her arms crossed, wearing only her white bra and thong as well as her boots.

6O began making slow, circular motions over her clit with her right hand, moving the left back up to her breasts. Seeing the commander undress had excited her more, and her breath quickened with her rising pulse. She massaged herself faster and closed her eyes.

Before she could withhold it, a quiet moan escaped 6O's throat. Her eyes flew open again and she looked at the commander.

The commander had her hands on either side of her waist. A pleased, focused expression stayed on her face as she watched the operator masturbate. She kept shifting her weight from one leg to the other, apparently impatient. She appeared to be enjoying herself as well.

6O put on a show for her. She leaned back into the couch and lifted one of her legs to the seat, spreading them further. Finally she slid her middle finger inside the wet opening she had been playing with. Her breath hitched and she moaned again, closing her eyes.

The good feeling continued to spread through her, electrifying her nerves. She didn't stop fingering herself, her moans growing in volume. Just as she neared the peak of her pleasure, she was interrupted.

"That's enough," said the commander, taking a step towards the couch.

6O jolted back to reality, her eyes snapping open. She immediately halted all of her movements. "But I…"

"You didn't get to finish?" The commander spoke in a low, breathy voice. "That's too bad."

6O pouted and threw her arms to either side of her naked body, now spread across the whole couch. Not fair, she wanted to say.

The commander leaned over 6O, taking each of her wrists in her hands. She lifted her knee, placing it between 6O's legs and sinking into the couch cushion. "It's my turn," she said.

6O didn't resist as the commander raised both of her captive wrists over her head and held them with one hand, pinned out of sight. She could feel the commander's body heat hovering over her, and felt her large breasts on her stomach. She held her breath as the commander leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss started innocent enough. Before long, though, they both had opened their lips, and the commander had asserted her tongue into 6O's mouth. 6O suppressed another moan as the commander's free hand gingerly traced around her breasts.

Just as quickly as they had kissed, the commander stood again and returned to the cabinet where she picked up the vodka. 6O sat upright, breathing heavily. Unfair, she thought. She had gotten a taste and she wanted more.

The commander returned, concealing what she held in her hand. 6O watched with interest as she paced slowly back towards her.

When 6O thought she could almost see what was in her hand, the commander pushed her against the couch again with another heavy kiss. She let herself get lost in it. Her wrists, once again, felt fingers enclose around them, and her arms were twisted behind her back.

Before 6O could realize what was happening, the commander had removed a silky cord from her closed hand and tied her wrists together at her back. She cried out, the sound muffled by the commander's mouth.

"Noisy one, aren't you?" The commander broke their kiss with a look of amusement.

6O struggled at the cord before concluding that it wasn't going to come loose. A strange combination of discomfort and arousal overcame her. "Commander…" she said weakly.

"Is there a problem?" The commander asked, taking a single step back. She looked to be enjoying the scene.

"No, commander," 6O replied. This new level of vulnerability was unfamiliar to her but, strangely, not unwelcome. It surprised her how excited it made her.

"Good," said the commander. "Because I want to have some fun with you." With this, she leaned back in and kissed 6O again.

6O made a whining sound into her mouth. She moved around some more, trying to find a comfortable position for her arms. Ultimately unsuccessful, she ended up falling to her side, lying across the couch.

The commander's hands felt upwards from her stomach, grasping her breasts. 6O felt fingers pinch her nipples. Her only view was the commander's face.

They shared a few moments of kissing while the commander continued to grope at her chest. 6O occasionally let out a small moan between breaths. Their lips finally parted and the commander raised herself from 6O's body.

The commander placed both legs back on the floor and slid her arms under 6O's bound body. She moved her a couple feet, placing her head on a couch pillow. 6O had yelped at the sensation of being lifted, but made no complaint.

Finally the commander placed her leg back on the couch, this time with her thighs straddling either side of 6O's face.

"Make this worth my time," said the commander. She slipped her thong down past her hips and began to lower herself onto 6O's face.

6O gasped and opened her mouth in response. When the commander tilted her hips to her preferred angle, 6O extended her tongue in response. She stretched her neck to achieve an angle that allowed her to breathe and continue eating at the same time.

It tastes good, she wanted to tell the commander, but was in no condition for speech.

The commander continued riding 6O's face, her own breath now beginning to pick up. The smell of the commander's wetness on her face overpowered her, and she felt intoxicated. She began to squirm underneath the commander's body.

Feeling the movement beneath her, the commander lifted herself again. When she stood again and replaced her thong, 6O could see she was frowning.

The commander hovered her face directly over 6O's wide eyes. "Disobeying my orders again?"

"No, no, commander!" 6O cried out.

The commander then picked up her body again, this time flipping her onto her stomach, raising her ass to the air. 6O yelled again as she was handled, and shook with anticipation.

Suddenly 6O felt a sting on one of her cheeks, accompanied by a smacking sound. She cried out in surprise.

"We'll see how you handle this last test," the commander spanked her a few times more.

Each time, 6O yelled louder, until tears began to well up in her eyes. Every time those hands came in contact with the soft flesh of her body, exhilaration ran through her spine. She craved more.

Then 6O felt fingers dive into the wet lips she had been playing with herself just moments earlier. It was now impossible for her to keep her voice down. Each stroke in and out of her brought her a new wave of euphoria. Her eyes closed and she let out a continuous moan.

"You better not come until I tell you to," the commander ordered, pulling her back to reality. The commander then placed her mouth to her clit, circling it with her tongue.

6O could not form words. A whimpering sound was all that came from her throat. Her hips thrust unconsciously in rhythm with the other woman fingering her.

"If you want it you have to ask me for permission," the commander pulled back to tell her.

6O tried to nod in response, but this was not a sufficient answer.

"Well? Do you want it?" The commander asked impatiently.

6O gasped. "Y...yes, please, yes, commander, please…" she finally managed, begging for her release.

"Good girl," A satisfied expression crossed the commander's face. "Then come for me," she said, returning her mouth to 6O's clit.

With that, 6O's whole body shook. Her eyes closed and the pleasure flooded every inch of her. Her legs quaked, bucking her hips closer to the commander's hand.

Coming back down from her orgasm, she buried her face into the pillow below her, taking fast, shallow breaths. Beads of sweat dripped from the sides of her face and her lower back, and she was once again reminded of the chilly air.

Satisfied with her entertainment, the commander gently removed her fingers. She kissed one of 6O's cheeks and then squeezed both of them in her hands.

While 6O continued to lie on the couch catching her breath, the commander stood and picked up her glass again as though with the intention to refill it. The ice, however, had nearly completely melted now, and she set it back down on the table. She turned back to 6O, placing her hand gently on her upper back, rubbing between her shoulders.

Her pulse nearly returned to normal, 6O attempted to lift her head. All of her body felt weak. She slowly opened her eyes, making eye contact with the commander once more. "Th…thank you, commander." She nearly whispered.

The commander flashed a smile so brief that 6O could have imagined it. She then took a moment and untied the cord from around 6O's wrists, gently rubbing each arm where indents had been left in the skin. Finally she placed a soft kiss on 6O's forehead, still resting on the pillow.

Now able to use her arms, 6O slowly made her way into a vertical seated position, still mildly dazed. "I hope I was able to satisfy you."

"You're certainly a lot of fun to play with," said the commander. She rubbed gentle circles into 6O's back. "I wouldn't mind keeping you as my toy. Just to keep an eye on you."

6O nodded and gave a gentle smile. "I would be honored, commander."


End file.
